Erupcionador
| faction = Infestación | planet = Any | type = | weapon = Infested Spawn Pod | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = 1,200 | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 12 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 5 }} Los Erupcionadores son grandes, corpulentos infestados plagados de forúnculos pulsantes, que lanzan una semilla infestada ocasionalmente. Cuando se mate, estallará y lanzará varias semillas infestadas que se convertirán en vainas de desove. Si no se controlan, estas vainas engendran una variedad de infestados más pequeños para abrumar a sus enemigos. Tácticas *Boilers waddle into moderate range of a player and create 3 to 5 spawn pods around themselves once they are killed. *Once grown on the ground, spawn pods gestate for several seconds before bursting, randomly spawning single or multiple Cargadores, Corredores Volátiles, and Saltadors. **Spawn pods can be destroyed before gestation is complete. **All the gestation products will be at level 10 no matter what, regardless of the rank of the Boiler. *Boilers, similarly to other Ancients, can extend one of their arms to reach their targets at longer ranges. Notas * It is possible to farm a large amount by leaving hives in "Sabotaje de colmena" missions and letting them spawn, only destroying the Hive once no more are spawning. *Boilers under Control mental will release pods that spawn hostile infested units when damaged or upon death. It is unknown if this is intended. *Boilers are one of the few enemy types (along with the Cargador, Madre de la progenie y Larva) that cannot be cut in half by damage. *Boilers seem to only attack the player, if they have been attacked, though they will still run up to the player on sight. Variantes A special variant of the Boiler can be found in the final mission of the Sueños robados quest. Apart from having more hitpoints and its pus being colored blue instead of orange, it is otherwise identical to the standard Boiler. |-|Erupcionador Arcano= Errores * Boilers have no ragdoll, and thus cannot be affected by Nekros ' Profanar. *On previous versions, the Boiler Eximus Códice page displays the same Códice as the regular Boiler, however all Eximus Boiler variants are stuck within each other to the right of the regular Boiler. ** The "Next" and "Back" buttons are non functional within the Códice entry. *** This was fixed in . *Boilers will often fly straight up into the air for no reason, often when hitting enemies or being pushed up by enemies. *Spawn pods launched by Boilers have a short delay in deactivating its spawning script upon death. If destroyed when near the end of its spawn duration, its constituent infested units still spawn regardless. Curiosidades *Boiler was introduced in the Operación: Incursiones mutalíticas event in . *The Boiler has the highest health of any Infested enemy besides bosses. de:Boiler en:Boiler fr:Éclabousseur